1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container that can be used to display small banners or other objects such as cards or small decorative items and to support structures such as radios.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display containers have been patented.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,706 covers a transparent solid body, preferably a cube, having a channel running around the lateral sides of the body slightly inward from the perimeter. A display sheet can be inserted into the channel for viewing.
A block having transparent outer walls forms the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,391. Inner walls are bowed centrally inward away from each face of the block and are intended to have art work placed upon their outer side.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,045 has a transparent closed geometrical shape with one removable surface for inserting a similarly shaped inner structure where the central portions of each surface of the inner structure are indented to accommodate a photograph.
The structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,936 closely resembles that of U.S Pat. No. 3,703,045 except that the surfaces of the inner structure are not indented and that there is a base with a multi-sided cover that rests upon the base and fits over the inner structure.
Again, the display device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,332 resembles that of U.S Pat. No. 3,703,045 except that the surfaces of the inner structure are not indented and that the outer structure consists of two U-shaped portions that fit together to form a hexagonal object.
Two five-sided boxes, one of which fits inside the other, are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,729. The open portion of each box is placed at the top, and a cover is simultaneously placed over each box. The outer box is transparent, and photographs may be inserted between the sides of the two boxes.
An inner and an outer cubic body constitute the basic structure for U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,252. The outer cubic body has a bottom; the inner cubic body has an anchorage means on its top. Photographs can be placed between the adjacent sides of the two cubic bodies. The inner and outer cubic bodies are so constructed that they snap together using a protrusion on one body and a recess on the other body. As illustrated in FIG. 3, this locking means precludes a photograph from extending to the full height of the inner cubic body.
Furthermore, none of the devices of the preceding patents utilize the banner or photograph between adjacent walls to form a compression fit that holds the inner structure to the outer structure.
Nor can such devices be stacked with independent rotation of each device, and neither are any of the devices adapted to hold cards, such as baseball cards, above the device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,185 deals with blocks for elevating the legs of beds; but none of the patents discussed herein suggest that they can function both as a display device and also support another structure.